emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2796 (28th November 2000)
Plot Jack is cleaning up outside the barn. Andy wants to tell about starting the fire, but Jack tells him the police will believe the worst and he'll be taken away. Emily asks Lisa about her condition - Lisa says she still doesn't know if she's pregnant. Emily suggests she tell Zak, but Lisa is wary. Zoe tells Joseph that Frankie is still a friend, but is no longer a part of their lives. Chris makes his usual sarcastic comments. Zoe plans a family dinner with Chris and Joseph. Zak asks Cain if he's going to be bringing any money in. Cain asks about using Lisa's van, but Zak says to ask Lisa. A dog finds a pair of gloves and brings them back to its owner. Lisa breaks the news to Zak that she might be pregnant; she's unsure of what another baby would mean for their lives, but he is delighted. Bernice and Ashley realise they haven't set a wedding date. Lisa is off to work when she sees that her van is gone. Zak is furious with Cain. Paddy helps Bev move in. Kathy sees Robert wrapping a birthday gift for Jack. Robert isn't sure Jack even remembers, but Kathy says everyone remembers their birthday, and tells him it's a good idea. She suggests they throw a tea party to help make Victoria feel included. Ashley tells Bernice the only day available for the wedding is Christmas. Bernice is initially annoyed, but comes around to the idea. The dog owner, Mrs. Jarvis, has given the gloves to the police; they say if there's any trace of petrol on them and they're Jack's, they've got him. Kathy, Victoria and Robert arrive at the farm while Jack and Andy are in the fields; they begin to make preparations. Paddy sees a note on his front door and goes to the Woolpack for a drink with Bev. he says he's sorry he missed most of the moving - she says she saved the biggest boxes for him. When Cain returns to Wishing Well, Zak and Lisa give him both barrels for taking the van, but he says he was selling stolen goods to help make money. While Bev and Paddy unpack boxes, she orders takeaway. Jack becomes emotional when he and Andy come home and sees the birthday setup. He thanks them. Victoria says she misses Sarah. The police learn the fabrics are a match for Jack, and go to make an arrest. Bev and Paddy relax and lightly flirt after their meal; before he leaves she asks him to take a look at her students' science projects. Chris, Zoe and Joseph eat and Chris tells Zoe she was right about the family meal. Zoe says she wants them to all celebrate Christmas together. Jack takes Kathy aside to ask her to look after the kids if anything happens to him; she's confused, but agrees. Lisa is still worried about being pregnant, but Zak reassures her of how wonderful another baby will be. Jack blows out his candles as Victoria begs him to make a wish. After he does, the police arrive. Andy and Robert refuse to leave. The police ask him if he recognises the gloves; when he says he does, they arrest him for murder. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley Guest cast *DCI Harvey - James Lauren *DC Brundel - Ian Ralph *Desk Sergeant - Simon Kirk Locations *Melby Farm - Yard and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *The Vicarage - Ashley & Bernice's room and living room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Front garden and living room *Hotten Police Station - Control room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,830,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes